The Internet provides a wonderful forum for mass distribution of information. Associated with the concept of mass distribution of information is the problem of information overload and difficulties identifying relevant pieces of information.
Another known problem is the difficulty of involving large numbers of people in intellectual processes. To allow efficient handling of information the number of people involved at critical stages of the information handling process, such as setting the agenda or formulating problems, has to be reduced to one or a few persons.
A process allowing many people to be efficiently involved in the identification of the most relevant pieces of information would solve both problems.